ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jewel of Identity: Nonillion Pages Long
The Jewel of Identity: Nonillion Pages Long 'is an American comic mini series that has 7 issues that has been published by IDW Publishing. Synopsis After the events of The Jewel of Identity: Ahoy!, they Conquered Hooktoe's Ship from his hands. In his library, There's an infinite number of books with blank pages except for one entitled "'Hart of Boats" which contains only a Nonillion Pages other than the other ones. Characters Heroes * Trent - A kid who is honest and so reckless that he often runs into trouble. * Ember - A kid who is the only girl in the family and can breath fire from her mouth. * Mark - A kid who is the smartest one in the family he can invent stuff but he only use them for good. * Wade - A kid who is strong he can lift up to 500 tons!. * Wizbert - A kid who knows Sorcery and magic. * Leo - A kid who likes digging and finding treasures. * Cdr. Kol - A Commander who is formly a Sea Guard. * Sailor Hart - A Sailor who saves fishes from extinction. Supporting * Mermalaide - A mermaid who is nice and atlethic who is also Kol's Girlfriend. * Fishes - A group of fishes who is friendly towards Hart. Villains * King Tiside - A king who hates fishes and wants to fry them and he is so cruel that he ruled Salmseasho by force. * Princess Fosel - A selfish princess who also hates fish. * Prince Horment - A nutjob prince who likes to torture and torment people on Unit 733 * Pest Control - King Tiside's royal guards, hates when people pass without permission. * Knight Fright - The Captain of The Control Part, Greedy and stiff he charges people to pass with an unexpected price. * Queen Dena - A cruel queen who is the wife of King Tiside. Cameos Epilouge * Jemmica - she is seen shopping * Luifo - he is seen cooking pizza * Oblivia - she is seen tormenting Arty Larry * Arty Larry - he is seen all tied up * Heat dog - he is seen sleeping in the stove Cover Up * Picture of Hooktoe's family * Plunderdeck's Heart Issues Issue #1 - "Cover Up" * When Trent and the gang entered the library, they found a mysterious Nonillion-paged book that teleports them to a world where fishes were endangered called "Salmseasho". Issue #2 - "My Control" * The kids meet up with a sailor named "Hart Gene" Who saves fishes from going extinct. Issue #3 - "Water Daughter" * Kol goes on patrol until he saved a mermaid who is charming and loves swimming. Issue #4 - "The Crisp of Fish" * The stench of fresh Fried Fish lured Wade to King Tiside's Castle, Turning him into a slave. Issue #5 - "Great Fist Rescue" * The kids rescues Wade from King Tiside and his daughter Princess Fosel from torturing him. Issue #6 - "Mega Takeover I" * King Tiside kidnapped Sailor Hart from his hideout then using his powers to fry all fishes in Salmseasho. Issue #7 - "Mega Takeover II" * The kids and Kol tracks down King Tiside's Torturing Unit Called "Unit 733" now they are preparing for an epic showdown. Epilouge * The kids and Kol along with Hart finally defeats King Tiside from Salmseasho and now they can finally Escape from the book. Trivia * King Tiside was named after Pestiside which is used kill pests from plants. * Princess Fosel was named after Fossil which is the bones of prehistoric animals who gone extinct. * The name Unit 733 was inspired by a Japanese Testing unit Called Unit 731. * Prince Horment was named after Torment because he works at Unit 733 * Every issue has a piece of the Epilouge. There are 1 piece in every issue makes a total of 7 pieces, when attached together, it turns into a page. Category:Comics Category:The Jewel of Identity Category:Putucup's Ideas Category:Upcoming comics Category:Upcoming Category:Comics based on TV shows Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sequel series Category:Article stubs Category:Hart of boats Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Mini-Series Category:7 issues Category:IDW Category:Cartoon Network